Sora and Riku's Sophomore Year
by LittleSister505
Summary: Sora and Riku share a birthday, but just how will they celebrate it when they are sophomores? And what will become of that celebration? **Not sure if I am good at summaries or not. : Rating may eventually change. Not sure.**


Chapter 1:

Sora's POV

The morning started like any other first day of school, like hell. I walked to my connecting bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was greasy and I needed to take a shower- badly. I quickly took off my pajama pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. I really needed that shower to wake myself up. The water was cold at first, but I got used to it after it got warmer.

After my shower I walked back into my room and grabbed the first thing I saw, a blue t-shirt with a cheesy joke about why my homework was late with some jeans. I put on my sneakers and walked to the kitchen to find my mother there with two plates waiting for me and my brother, Roxas. "Where's Roxas?" asked my mother, while handing me my plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

I sat down at the round table and said "Maybe he's still sleeping." My mother gave me a horrified look.

"But he'll be late if he doesn't leave soon!" she exclaimed. She rushed to his room and started banging on his door, but soon walked in, by the sounds of him not wanting to come out of his room, I assumed he was still asleep. When he finally came out, he looked half asleep.

"What do you want?" he asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Same as you, brother, same as you." It's true, we both wanted more sleep, I think him more than I, but that's not important right now. He grabbed his plate and took his usual seat next to me and started eating his breakfast.

By the time we were able to leave for school, my mother had made sure we had everything. By everything, I mean EVERYTHING. She made sure we had pens, pencils, papers, notebook, etcetera. Honestly, this started getting annoying at 7nth grade, but we were sophomores! I think we should be old enough to remember these things. We walked to school in silence knowing that if I bothered Roxas too much on the first day of school, it would end up ugly; you can say he's not a morning person.

By the time we were in school, we said goodbye and went our separate ways. We may be twins but we have different friend circles, but we all get along pretty well. I went to my locker and leave random stuff in it before homeroom. Soon my best friend, Kairi, stood next to me with her cheery smile like always.

"How does it feel to be a sophomore?!" she squealed and I smiled at her. It's sad that summer is officially over, but it's good to be back in school with all my friends too. We continued to talk about irrelevant things, like our final days of summer and how her car had a flat tire and had to get a ride here from her dad. I told her I walked here with Roxas and soon we got to homeroom, thank goodness we had the same one. When I walked in I saw Tidus with Waka and Selphie hanging out around one of the desks near the back. We walked towards them and we continued with our mindless talking about.

Soon the bell rang and we all took our seats. Looks like we didn't calculate right or something, because by the time everyone was seated all the seats near my friends were full, I had to sit two rows away with an open seat in front of me. I looked to my side and loved the view from the window.

The trees looked so pretty with the leaves starting to change color a little. The teacher started to speak, Mr. Xemnas, I noted his name. I almost jumped back when I noticed a girl had sat in front of me. She had blond hair and white skin. "She mustn't go to the beach very often" I thought. After Mr. Xemnas finished role, I also noted her name was Namine. Cool name. After that he went thru some basic classroom rules and boring stuff like that. I noticed she was taking notes on this "Is she actually taking notes on this?!" No matter how nerdy some person could be, they could NOT be taking note on THIS! I looked over her shoulder and saw she was sketching and not taking notes. _"Oh, okay. She's drawing."_ I kept looking over her shoulder and noticed she was drawing the trees I was looking at outside. She drew really well, actually.

The bell for the first class everyone got up and left homeroom. Me and Kairi compared schedules and noticed we had second, third, and sixth periods together. I had Science first. I went to my locker and got my hoodie with the special place to put headphone thru so you could hear music with them on without anybody noticing.

I got back to the classroom just in time before the bell rang and was greeted by Mr. Axel and his freakishly bright red hair. "Okay, students! Think of your favorite number from 1 to 13!" he said. What a strange thing to do on the first day of school. "Now look for the table with that number and stay there until I say so." I walked over the table marked with a seven and sat there. I noticed that same girl, Namine, sat next to me. Once she sat down she took out her sketch pad and started sketching something else. I didn't pay much attention to her; I was mostly listening to my ipod. As soon as I saw Mr. Axel stand up, I put the song on pause and he looked at us with a serious expression on his face.

"You there," he said gesturing to the people at table three "the table may be number 3, but only two people per table. Please choose someone to sit at table 13; same to you table 7!" I looked around and noticed that there was actually someone else next to me. The guy had weird pink hair… what is it with these people and weird hair colors?

"Um, I'll change tables if you want" I said gathering my stuff since no one else was making any signs of moving. I moved to table thirteen and sat there waiting for the person coming from table three to join me. The person that joined me had long silver hair. Silver? Yes. Silver hair.

"Now talk to your partners because you will be spending the rest of the school year with them! I don't want any fighting, just normal talking. Take it as a free periods if you want; just don't bother me." I already liked this teacher.

With a big smile on my face, I turned to the guy with Silver hair. "Hey! My name is Sora!"

"Riku." He didn't seem very talkative…

"Soo…" I said not sure what to say next. "Are you new here? I didn't see you last year! How are you like HBH?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm new here. And the school is okay. I miss my old one though."

"Well, that makes sense. What homeroom are you in?"

"uhh, I'm in the homeroom with Ms. Maleficent. You?" he asked, now seeming to talk a little more.

"Ms. Maleficent? Ouch, she gave my brother detention one day while substituting for 'clicking his pen too much'. She's crazy. I'm in Mr. Xemnas' homeroom."

"Okay. Did you notice Axel's hair? I mean, come on! It's fire red!" I turned to look at him again and saw him playing with a lighter.

"I think fire red is a good adjective…" Riku also turned to look at him when I said that.

"Yup."

I grinned like I always do, just my happy smile always on my face. "Why are you so happy?" asked Riku.

"I need a reason to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Pffft, no I don't!"

"Whatever. Do you think that person over there with the pink hair is a guy or a girl?"

I stayed silent for a minute trying to think. "I say guy"

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" he answered.

We continued to talk about random things for the rest of class; he was really easy to talk to. When the bell rang I asked him "Since you're new and everything, want to have lunch with me and my friends?" I gave him a hopeful smile and he nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll be looking forward to it."

In the next period I told Kairi about Riku, and how he was new and was going to eat with us. She was fine with the idea and was happy the new kid was gonna have some friends. The rest of the period was spent talking about the curriculum and what and won't be covered during the semester. I think this teacher was even more boring than Mr. Xemnas… Mr. Vexen. Now I'm looking forward to lunch even more…

Finally, AFTER fourth period, which was a pain without Kairi to talk to, finally came lunch. I walked back to my locker before going to the lunch room to grab my wallet, which I had accidentally left there this morning. On my way there I saw Riku looking kind of confused walking down one of the hallways, but somehow relaxed when he saw me.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hi, Riku!" I looked him over once and then asked "Are you lost?"

He gave a sort of sheepish smile and said "Yeah, sort of…"

I had to try and hold back a giggle and said "If you want, you can walk with me to the cafeteria. I'm going to my locker to get something first thou."

He looked at me with a smile and said "Okay, Lead the way"

We got to my locker, I put in my combination 13-8-14 and it opened. I quickly grabbed my wallet and said "Okay! We can go now!" with a smile on my face. We quickly made it back to the cafeteria and started making the line to buy food. I got a slice of the cheese pizza with a soda and Riku got this salad with berries and a bottle of water. After we paid for the food, we walked to the table with Kairi, Tidus, Waka, Selphie and that Namine girl. Wait? Namine? What was she doing here? Oh, well. Someone must have invited her as well.

I sat down next to Kairi and she told me "Hey Sora this is Namine!" gesturing towards the little blond girl. "She and I bumped into each other on the way here and I asked her if she wanted to join us."

"Cool. Hello Namine! Wasn't I sitting next to you in Mr. Axel's class before I switched to sit with Riku here?"

She silently nodded. She must be a little shy. We all introduced Riku and Namine to the rest of the group and we all got along great; even if Namine was a little shy.

After lunch we all went to our own classes, but Riku asked me were his next classroom was, so I walked him there to be nice since my class was next to his. On our way there we bumped into Seifer. That's never good news. He was the school's A+ jackass.

"Hello there, Sora. How are you doing today?" he asked. This was the worst part. If you answered something good, he would make you regret it, if you answered something bad, he would be overjoyed to see you in misery. If you don't answer, he will make you answer. It was a lose-lose-lose situation, especially since I had the new guy, Riku, with me.

"…" I made no move to answer him and just kept walking with that same smile on my face, but this time, it was fake and strained.

"Sooorrraaaaa," he said in a sing-song tone, "who's your little buddy there?" and with that, Riku turned around to face him. I stopped to look at what he was doing and saw the scene unfold.

"I'm Riku" he said obviously not liking Seifer one little bit.

"Well, hello Riku. You must be new here. Aren't you?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I like to know who everyone in the school is. And if you must know, my most favorite person in the whole school is my little buddy Sora right there!" Seifer said, pointing at me.

"Well he doesn't seem to like you" he retorted.

"hmph, like you would know" he said. The bell rang and he shoved me with his shoulder as he passed me, walking to his class followed by Rai, Fuu and Vivi. To my horror I noticed they went into Riku's classroom…

Riku turned to me and said, "Well, better get to class." He followed the same way Seifer went into the classroom and I went to mine.

That class went on forever. The whole time I was worried of how it was going on in the other classroom…

When I got out of class I waited, and waited, but Riku never came out of the classroom. Strange. I went in and saw the teacher picking up the last of his paper, alone in the classroom. Weird, where's Riku? I walk over to the teacher and he looks up at me "Um, excuse me sir, but have you seen Riku, a new student? Just came out of this class?"

He smiled up at me, "A friend I presume?" I smiled and nodded, he said "Well I'm glad he's making friends so fast, and on his first day too, but he got a headache and a sore throat so I sent him to the nurse."

My smile fell, "About how long ago, did he leave I mean?" I asked him. He looked at his watch.

"About 15 minutes ago I think. Not so sure. Why don't you go down and check on him?" I smiled and shook my head, ready to turn around and head to Aerith's office, the teacher called out to me. "Do you mind giving him this for me? It's the homework and he left before I gave it out."

"Sure!" I took the paper and screamed "Thanks!" back to the teacher while I raced down the hall towards Riku's supposed location.


End file.
